


Wet (Podfic)

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pureklaination prompted:Say Blaine had just gotten home from the swimming pool, doing laps or something, and was still a bit damp, hair starting to fizz and all pliant and warmed and Kurt just couldn't handle the amount of hot his boyfriend was so he's home alone and just sort of drops and Blaine's like what...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703704) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



Title: Wet

Author: missbeizy

Reader: Izbit (livejournal: envyxmalice tumblr: klainalsex) Pairing: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel

Rating: R

Time: 5:12

Download from mediafire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/978zs6xr101aqiz/Wet.mp3)


End file.
